


关于那一夜神社到底发生了什么

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, POV Multiple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 幻想乡最速新闻记者某日的采访笔记。* 博丽灵梦（性转）x 雾雨魔理沙* 无脑甜文，没有恋爱感情的青梅竹马天下第一
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Male!Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	关于那一夜神社到底发生了什么

**鬼**

我们鬼可不记得。所谓的宴会就是要喝到昏过去才像话。昨天宴会上的东西实在太淡了，根本称不上酒，所以我只好就着自家葫芦喝了。这不，因为昨晚没尽兴，现在我们在开二次会呢。啊对，你来得正好，好久没跟天狗喝过了。喂！别跑啊别跑啊！

**仙人**

唉……去问萃香，当然只能得到那样的答复。你到底想打探谁的事情？

就是打探。不管多么冠冕堂皇的词都掩盖不了天狗之流的用心，所以你还是直接问好了。魔理沙？她看起来没什么异样啊，就是普通地帮灵梦准备宴会，普通地喝酒聊天而已。啊，这么说来，好像的确是早早就消失了，那个时候我已经不在她们那边喝了所以不清楚，不过八成是不舒服或者有急事吧。你也真是，打听这种事到底是有多闲，报纸没别的东西可写了？

算了，要是真的很在意，去问问红魔馆的人吧，那个吸血鬼应该一直跟灵梦在一起，说不定会知道些什么——不过告诉你就不一定了。

**红魔馆**

喔，稀客稀客，记者大驾光临有何贵干？

原来如此，是关于神主和小偷啊。昨晚我一直在跟灵梦聊天，没怎么注意魔理沙，她大概晃过来了几次？看上去也没什么，非要说的话就是离谁都很远。很不像她，对吧？平常她都是那种会和人勾肩搭背地劝酒的类型呢。而且看上去好像有点心不在焉，还有点凶，灵梦去扶了她一把都被她甩开了。嘛，不过最后还是让灵梦给拎走了。

不知道。反正是那只黑白老鼠，做什么都不奇怪不是吗？前段时间她还天天跑来烦我家帕琪，又是借书又是问问题，什么实验、使魔之类的，这里可不是公共图书馆，我都让咲夜把她打发了。天狗小姐你也是，不要让我去麻烦咲夜，好吗？

嗯，不客气。

**白玉楼**

抱歉，不清楚。

**守矢神社**

我知道我知道！魔理沙小姐喝醉了，是灵梦先生把她抱进去了！呜哇——那两人肯定是恋人，真羡慕啊，看起来好像生活了很多年的老夫老妻呢。

咦，“具体点”？哎呀，怎么说呢，就是……昨晚开宴会，大家不是都玩累了嘛，到最后人都不知不觉走得差不多了，神奈子大人说我们也该回去了，所以我就往灵梦那个方向走，想着过去打个招呼，但是找半天都没找到。一声招呼都不打就离开，作为宾客来说不是很失礼吗？我就绕着神社找，结果在后门附近碰见灵梦先生出来了。他说魔理沙喝得太多，怎么摇都摇不醒，只能先把她搬进屋。我问他需不需要帮忙，他说：“不用，那家伙只要睡一觉就好。”说实话从前我一直觉得灵梦先生不靠谱，但是那个时候的他看来超可靠、超帅气的！

不过，说起来，昨天的酒有那么厉害吗？除了鬼，大家谁也没醉呀。

**香霖堂**

对于博丽灵梦和雾雨魔理沙这两个人，我是很有发言权的，因为这两人基本上是被我看着长大的。事实上早在灵梦成为博丽神社的神主之前他就已经与魔理沙相识了。文小姐您也从敝舍出版的杂文中读到过，魔理沙说过“我是这家伙的老妈”之类的话，对吧？那是因为在他们小时候——两个人都只有五、六岁的样子——灵梦在雾雨家寄住过一段时间，那个时候魔理沙被雾雨老爷指派去照顾他。

哼哼，第一次听说？这可是独家秘闻。不过这也不算什么秘密，只是几乎没人会提起罢了。文小姐想必知道，灵梦的状况比较特殊。本来村子在他被选中后商量着直接把他送去神社，是雾雨老爷看不过眼，主动站了出来。时至今日他还在对此事后悔……

什么“不要扯无关紧要的事”，是谁最先跑来打听的啊？我这可是在提供珍贵的新闻素材。昨晚的宴会我确实没去，没去就不能参加采访了吗？不想听就算了。总之，那两人在一起太长时间，很多事情在他们眼中都没什么大不了的，外人的想法也无关紧要，就算文小姐把这些报道出来，我想他们也还是会一切照旧——啊，不过您还是小心点为好，因为灵梦最近有点介意别人打探，就算是我问问题也会不耐烦的。

**博丽神社**

怎么又是你。

昨天晚上？魔理沙喝太多，我就把她搬进屋了。这是当然的吧，不然睡在外面会着凉的。你晃来晃去就是为了问这个？问完赶紧走吧。

睡衣？啊啊，帮她换了。谁会穿白天的衣服睡觉？再说我可不想去洗酒臭熏天的被子。

**妖精们**

宴会上的事情咱一点印象也没有了，反正就是宴会，喝酒啊赏花啊吃东西啊，跟上次、上上次、上上上次……咦，还有哪次来着？反正都一样。什么时候结束的咱也不清楚，总之醒来就发现自己躺在床上，然后像往常一样出来玩，哪里都没有特别的事情发生。

就算记者小姐这么问……

啊，想起来了！魔理沙脸红红地从神社里冲出来了噢，就是今天中午的事情！灵梦完全不知道，还去叫她吃饭，之后一直在嘀嘀咕咕说什么一个人跑掉害他饭做多了之类的。咱本来想去问问既然多了的话能不能分这边一点，结果被他给吓跑了。那两个人是吵架了吗？唔？记者小姐觉得不是吵架？真可惜。

昨天晚上？不知道诶。倒也不是没动静，不过神社每天晚上都会有些奇怪的声音不是吗？肯定什么事也没发生啦~

**人偶师**

要进来喝杯茶吗？啊，这样就行了是吧。确实魔理沙前段时间在进行使魔的研究，还过来问了一些问题。我建议过她不要在初学时就用动物灵来当使魔，不知道她有没有听进去……

嗯，因为灵有时会反噬，而动物灵对人类宿主的影响特别麻烦，尤其是在这个季节。

春天嘛。

这就问完了？好的，不客气。不过文小姐，只是魔理沙一次失败的研究，并没有成为新闻的价值吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是想开车的，但最后还是开不起来。我好想吃BG灵魔理1555551


End file.
